I Got You
by minx the hybrid
Summary: Mike comforts Harvey but his comfort may lead to something more...


**AN: I do not own the show Suits or any of its characters the title of this story was inspired by the amazing song called I Got You by Leona Lewis enjoy the story!**

"Oh my god did you see-"

"I know right! He's so hot!"

I rolled my eyes, the mindless conversations of woman will forever allude me, yawning I poured some much needed coffee into the plastic Styrofoam cup, almost pouring the coffee onto the counter when I let out another meek yawn. Damn Harvey and his stupid papers! Making me stay up till the crack of dawn trying to finish them before I get into the firm, the fact that I have to overhear the mindless chatter of two giddy woman acting like school girls does not brighten my situation one bit.

"I wonder why Mr. Specter isn't in yet" wait what?, I sipped on my now cold coffee lazily but listened intently, Harvey isn't here yet? Strange it's not like him to be late one of the girls with long blonde hair that swept down her shoulders let out a gasp in disbelief her brown eyes widening in shock yet glistened with mischievousness. "You mean you don't know?" the girl across from her quirked her brow "know what? What are you talking about?" "Oh my god! I can't believe you don't know! Harvey's got dumped by his girlfriend Sophia the other day!" I almost choked on my coffee, "No way!" the blonde nodded "yep there aren't any details on why but I'm glad she got out when she did that guy's an ass". The other girl nodded "all the guy does is hurt people the jerk deserves to feel heartbroken for once".

Their words sparked a flame inside of me; I clenched my free hand into a tight fist my other hand gripping the Styrofoam cup tightly, as I slam it down onto the counter and turn to glare them. They felt the intensity of my gaze and turned toward me only to literally shrink in their seats "you two don't know shit" I hissed glaring at them for a few more seconds before stomping away, where the hell is Donna! "Whoa mikey where's the fire?" speak of the devil and he shall appear "donna I need to get out of here and check on Harvey" Donna grimaced her lips turning into a slight frown. "I'm guessing you heard?" I nodded vigorously "how bad is he donna? Do you know?" she was silent for a moment almost debating whether or not it was safe to tell me, "he won't answer anyone's calls he basically barricaded himself inside his apartment I'm sorry but that's all I know" I sighed this was worse than I thought.

"Donna I-"

"I know, I know I'll cover for you"

I blinked for a second before grinning, I opened my arms and practically tackled the fragile woman with a bear hug, "thank you donna! You're a saint!" "Good…to know…now let me go so I can breath" I let go of her before sprinting down the hall "you owe me one!". "I know!" I shouted over my shoulder.,

000

By the time I was standing in front of Harvey's important, I realized I really should have come up with a plan before I risked my career(?) by ditching work and showing up here, but I couldn't just not check on him just because the guy can be a complete pushover sometimes doesn't mean I don't care about him he'll just never know how much I care about him taking in a deep breath. I lifted my hand and knocked on the door there was silence I thought donna said he barricaded himself in his apartment,…I knocked harder this time there was silence again but only for a split second until I heard thumbs and a mumbled "damn it" on the other side of the door there was the sound of twisting gears and locks, being turned before the door was thrusted open "what?" I gasped the Harvey before me was completely different the how he looked when he came into work. His hair was messy sticking up in different places, his eyes were bloodshot as if he was crying, his skin looked almost pale but his muscles stood out in the plain white sleeveless shirt and grey sweatpants he quirked his brow tiredly "mike?" even the tone of his voice sounded different.

It sounded broken and sad, a wave of sadness hit me this was state that I never want to see Harvey in ever again, I took a step forward and wrapped my arms around his neck before I could stop myself bringing him close to me locking him into my embrace "it'll be okay" I whispered. Strong arms wrapped around me pulling me slightly into the apartment I kicked the door closed before letting out a small grunt as my back collided against the hardwood, but didn't pull away from the breakable and trembling man in my arms Harvey was shaking but even in this state he refused to cry time seemed to slow down as we continued to hold each other like this before he let go of me he let out a sigh before sitting on the couch. "What are you doing here mike?" at this moment I am heavily reminded how I didn't make a good thought-out plan at this point I nibbled on my bottom lip.

"I heard about what happened between you and Sophia and I wanted to make sure you were okay" I admitted still slightly nervous, "do you want to talk about it?" Harvey's eyes darkened once I mentioned his ex, he looked like he was debating on whether or not to punch my teeth in "what are you my freaking therapist? Just leave me the fuck alone" I didn't want to admit it but his words cut a cord inside me, I flinched unintentionally silently hoping he didn't notice it. Unfortunately lady luck wasn't on my side today his eyes softened "I'm sorry" I nodded before a thought entered it's way into my head, it was stupid but there was a chance it could work "Harvey yell at me again" he blinked "w-what?" "Harvey your angry that's obvious if you take your anger out on me it should make you feel better" his eyes narrowed "no I'm not going to willingly hurt you just so I'll less pissed mike".

"Do it!"

"No"

"Just do it already!"

"No I refuse"

"If you don't do it I'll quit!"

He stared at me, a look of complete awe on his face "you wouldn't dare" I gave him a look of determination "try me" I warned, we stared each-other down before he tore his eyes away from me refusing to look at me. "Your pathetic" I sucked in a breath preparing myself for the onslaught "you're a complete and utter disappointment your nothing but a failure that couldn't even last a one year in collage before screwing up" I let out a small whimper, each word was like a knife driving it's way into my chest I wanted to run but stood my ground he needed this I had to let him have this. "I bet you whored yourself out while you were on the streets god your nothing but a fucked up stoner who follows everyone around like a lost puppy you can't make a single decision on your own can you?" I won't cry, I won't cry "why did I even hire you in the first place? Your worthless just another kid who has no chance of a future looking at me for all the answers why can't you just leave me the hell alone? I hate you".

That did it, those three words repeated over and over in my head _I hate you _I broke down, tears streamed down my face, before I could stop them a sob flowed through my lips I couldn't stop shaking idle fingers whipped away the endless tears while an arm wrapped around my waist. Pulling me into his warm body "I'm so, so sorry please don't cry" I sniffed my vision blurred slightly I whipped furiously at my eyes man I'm so pathetic "keep going don't stop" I sniffed Harvey shook his head vigorously, "no I can't do this anymore please don't ask me to" his grip on me tightened "I can't hurt you again" for a second there…I thought he cared about me the same way I cared about him. I gave one last sniff before a small smile on my face "I need to use your bathroom" I wiggled out of his grip scurrying down the hall toward the bathroom my movements to quick for him to stop me, when I closed the door the bathroom gently behind me I had to lean against it to keep from falling over.

_I hate you_, I fought to keep my tears from falling I know he didn't mean but still hurt, it hurt more than anything in the world but what if he did mean it? The very thought made me sick to my stomach fear clutched at guy. _Honestly mike can you blame him? _Shut up conscience! Now is not the time! I turned on the faucet splashing water in my face before glaring at myself in the mirror, "you can do this mike it was your idea" why did that make me feel even worse? I opened the door closing it behind me turning around to go back to Harvey when a let out a squeak and jumped a few feet off the ground in surprise "god damn it Harvey! Don't sneak up behind me like that!" he didn't say anything he just stared at me. I quirked my brow "why are you-"my words were cut off when his hands framed my face and lips collided with mine, my heart fluttered I clutched onto him whimpering against his lips, he let out a moan before pushing me against the door our lips moving hungrily together his tongue poked my bottom lip begging for entrance I opened my mouth granting it to him my nails dug into his forearms breaking the skin. Harvey let out a shaky breath before pulling back I wined at the loss.

We were both panting, trying to recover from the intensity of the kiss this felt better than any high. "Mike don't make me do that ever again" I shook my head trying to clear before my eyes met concerned yet loving ones, "I want to be the one who picks up the pieces when you fall apart not make you crumble" lord help me I almost cried again. "w-why" I stuttered my voice turning into a slight whisper "because you're the most important thing in the world to me…because…I'm in love with you" I was speechless. Did he just? I leaned in pecking his lips "I love you too Harvey I always have" he smiled and engulfed me into a passionate kiss.

**So what do you guys think? I just recently found out about the show suits and I'm now addicted! Gabriel Macht is sooooo hot! Review please!**


End file.
